Why
by Stormy1x2
Summary: YukiShu. Multiple POV's but fairly obvious who the speaker is. Yuki is wondering why he's allowed Shuichi to do this. Formatting errors are the property of FFNet.


**Title:** Why?

**Author:** Stormy1x2 ( travelingstorm )

**Fandom: **Gravitation

**Pairing:** Yuki/Shuichi

**Word Count (fic portion):** 699 (the drabble remains at large)

**Notes:** Multiple POV's but it's fairly obvious whose speaking. Well. I think so, at least.

**Date first posted:** Feb 26, 2006

Why in God's name had he agreed to this?

"Why not a dog, Yuki? Dogs are so sweet and cute and they can play tricks!"

"Because they require walking, training, and bonding time that _you _don't have to give and that _I_ choose not to, that's why."

"Well, how about a cat? They don't need walking, and I read somewhere that they're solitary. That means they like to be alone."

"I think one solitary brooder is more then enough for one apartment, Shindo-kun."

"Shut up Touma. Cats shed. I will not have animal fur all over my apartment."

"Fine. A bird. They sing so sweetly!" _sunny smile _"Just like me!"

"I can barely tolerate your warbling in the shower at the best of times. No noise."

"Shu, what about the hamsters over here? They're kinda cute."

"Oooh Hiro – I like that one! Ne, Yuki! Come see the hamsters!"

"They stink."

"Actually Eiri, I believe that's the bedding. I don't believe it's been changed recently."

"Touma, why the hell are you even here?"

"When Shindo-kun told me you said he could get a pet, I had to see what animal it was you'd allow in your apartment." _smile_ "Aside from Shindo-kun, of course."

"Tooouuuuumaaaa! Yuuukiiii! Touma's being mean!"

"No hamsters."

"Now _you're_ being mean!"

"You sound surprised."

"Shuuuuichiiii! Look at the rabbits! Kumagaroo says they want to come home with you!"

"They are kinda cute, Sakuma-san! Yuki-"

"One hyperactive idiot with a rabbit is more then the world needs. I do not want a Ryuichi clone in my house. Why is he here anyway?"

"Touma said Shuichi was getting a pet, na no da! I wanna see!"

"Hmpf. I thought I was." _a stamp of a foot _"Yuki, you said I could have a pet! But you keep saying no!"

"Then let's drop the whole idea and get the hell out of this place. I need a cigarette."

"Shu? Yuki-san? What about these guys?"

"Hiirooo! It's so cute! It's perfect! Yuki?"

"...fine. Get it and let's go. Where the hell's the salesman anyway?"

Shuichi bounced out of the pet store, carefully carrying the plastic bag with his brand new pet; a beautiful blue and black beta with purple tips on the long, flowing fins. Ryuichi scampered alongside him, peering with wide eyes into the side of the bag. Behind them, Hiro lugged the ten gallon tank and various accessories that the salesman had assured them would help contribute to 'Pika's' long and healthy life. Touma and Eiri followed, with Eiri immediately lighting up the minute he cleared the doors.

"Why the hell did you name the thing 'Shiny'?"

"I think it's a good name, na no da!"

"Because he is! He's so pretty and shiny, yes he is!"

"Um, Shu, this is starting to get heavy..."

"You drop it Nakano and you're buying a new one."

"I do believe I've seen everything now, Eiri. You giving in, an animal in your home-"

"Shut the hell up Touma. Don't you have a business to get back to?"

"Shuichi! Pika's looking at me! He's so smart!"

"And take that idiot with you."

"I'm not an idiot! Kumagaroo says YOU'RE an idiot! _Kumagaroo BEAM_-"

"Sakuma-san! Calm down!"

Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. He had passed the point of regretting ever telling Shuichi he could have a pet a long time ago. For the umpteenth time, he asked himself again why he'd agreed to this in the first place.

Then he looked past the fuming Ryuichi, the struggling-and-still-loaded-down Hiro, and the amused Touma, to see Shuichi holding the bag up carefully, and smiling softly at his new pet. The smile was toned down from his normal thousand-watt grin, but it still shone brightly enough to warm Yuki from the inside out. Shuichi's eyes looked from the fish to him and he felt a small smile grow on his face in return. Such a small, simple thing, to let him have a pet fish, yet he was as happy as if Yuki had presented him with a brand new car _and_ the news that Gravitation had gone triple platinum.

And he remembered _that _was why.

End


End file.
